Greyy
by Spontaneous Ripple
Summary: Well, here's my book! Please read and review it!
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

_"High school will be great, she says. You'll love it, she says. Well maybe it was great for her." Owen sullenly walked down the hall of Gadsden City High School. His recent 14th birthday marked his graduation from middle school and his entrance into high school. Aloof from the world, he did not have many friends. Most people called him a misfit, but not even the misfits accepted him. He was a genius, but did not dress or act like it._

_Most of the time he wore black, with an occasional gray shirt. Under his black toboggan he hid his shaggy black hair, which concealed a lot of his pale skin. He was also quite short and skinny. Though the strangest feature of him was his vivid, gray eyes._

_But they were not always gray. They changed colors with his emotions, red when he was angry, blue when he was cheerful. His eyes ranged from vivid hues to dark monochromes. Most of the time they were gray, unemotional._

_Many of the students at GCHS called him emo, when that was actually not true. He did not go around slitting his wrists and listening to screamo, he did quite the opposite. He was extremely advanced in the usage of computers, and quite strong as well. He took Tae Kwon Do for a few years, but quit because his mom didn't approve of the instructor. He now trained in his basement, which doubled as a workout room. Not emo, just gloomy._

_Walking down the hall, he noticed William Paulsen following him at an unsafe distance. Will, the football team's pathetic quarterback, had bullied Owen since the start of school, a few weeks earlier. Tall and muscular, William easily overpowered Owen. Noticing his locker up ahead, Owen forced to stop, giving Will a chance to strike._

_"Hey Marshall! You know letting those leeches suck you is really unhealthy. You could get parasites and die." Will was convinced that Owen's favorite pasttime was slomming, which was letting leeches suck your blood. Owen's eyes flashed red, he just brushed the comment aside, though, and opened his locker. As he opened his backpack and grabbed a book out of it, Will slapped it out of his hand, which sent the book flying and Owen's hand into the corner of his locker door. Pain jolted up his arm. His eyes turned black. He grabbed the back of his hand with his free hand and winced._

_"Aww, what's wrong? Didja hurt your hand? Is the little emo kid gonna cry?" His eyes went back to red. Owen felt that he should get this guy off his back now._

_"That's it Will. You and me over in the alleyway by the dumpsters tomorrow at, say, nine in the afternoon." Owen was the master of making people look dumb. This time he used a _Panic! At The Disco _song to do so._

_"Alright! You're on!" Will walked away with a smug grin on his face._

_"Idiot." Owen felt quite satisfied._

*****

_After the bell rang, Owen walked out of school with a light backpack. His superior intellect had landed him no homework. He was walking over to his usual spot he went to to wait for his mother, when, as if out of nowhere, a man in a suit walked up to him._

_"Hello, Owen." Owen tensed up. His eyes turned yellow, fear. How did the man know his name. "My name is Frederick Janss. I have been watching over you for a while now." Owen was scared now. "You seem to be quite smart. I have chosen an interesting one this time." It took Owen a moment to realize the man was talking with a British accent_

_"Who are you?" Owen's voice betrayed his fear._

_"Who am I? You may call me your gaurdian angel. If you run into trouble, just call me. You might need it tomorrow at Nine in the Afternoon tomorrow." With that, the man handed Owen a business card and walked away. On the card was the word _Greyy_ and nothing else._

_"What does thi-" but the man was already gone. Owen solemnly waited for his mom's black Honda._


	2. Revelations

_Revelations_

Owen woke up as his alarm rang. His black hair was plastered against his scalp.

_That same dream again... _The dream wasn't all that scary, but for some reason, Owen always awoke sweating. The moment actually happened three months before, but it was relived in the dream. This was the fifth time it had come back.

The analog clock on Owen's bedstead read 7:00. Despite the fact that it was a weekend, Owen always woke up early. He tossed the sheets off of himself and walked out of his door to the entertainment room. He was most likely the first one up, but since his domain was the attic, he didn't have to be too quiet. In the entertainment room was a couch, and laying loyally on the couch, where Owen left them, was Lappy, Owen's faithful laptop, and Poppy, Owen's beautiful calico cat.

"Good mornin' guys. How'd you sleep?" Poppy let out an annoyed meow, having been woken up from her precious sleep, and stretched luxuriously. Owen laid down on the couch, across from the HD Widescreen TV, and turned Lappy on. This was his weekend routine, most of the time.

As usual, Owen got on his favorite website, Gaia Online. Spontaneous Ripple, which was his username, reflected what Owen looked like in real life. Black Coat. Black Toboggan. Shaggy Black Hair. Etcetera.

A little speech bubble was coming out of Spontaneous Ripple's mouth. Inside it were the words "Hey, I've got...1 Friend Request, 1 Guild Request, 1 Private Message" Owen clicked on the link about the guild request.

Owen's eyes turned light green. Curious. The guild was called _The Greyy Society_.

His eyes flashed yellow. Greyy was the word on the business card. Below the invitation were the words "Fred Janss invited you to join _The Greyy Society _'It's about time you learn about your own kind.'" Owen clicked on the link. A total of 50 users were members of the guild, and every one of the avatars had gray eyes. At the head of the guild was a user named Fred Janss. Owen clicked to go to his profile.

Owen's eyes went totally yellow. It was the spitting image of the man that Owen met those three months ago. Clicking the back button, Owen read the guild's description, if it were there. Instead of the description, a pair of eyes stared back at him. Owen's breath caught. The eyes were changing colors, just like his.

Owen leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. _What the crap? What's wrong with me? No. I'm fine. What's wrong with this Frederick guy? Why am I being stalked? Wait a sec..._

He went back to the screen of his laptop and clicked on the link to the Friend Request. _Of course. I was right._ It was Frederick. Now to the message. From Fred. His avatar, was saying:

"Hello Owen. In a few days, you will be experiencing some changes. _What does he expect? I'm freakin' 14. _It's time for you to realize what you are. I would like you to meet me at your high school at 12:00 Noon. _Great, I'm being stalked by a kidnapper._ No, I'm not going to do anything to you, this is for your own good, and your family's well being. If you do not go, I will find you. You've got about 5 hours until then."

Owen's head started to hurt. How did he know what time Owen would read this? _My family's well being? My own good? What _is_ wrong with me? _Owen looked at Poppy, his eyes dark blue with sadness, looking liquid with the tears he held back.

"Poppy, is anything wrong with me?" As if feeling his sorrow, Poppy stretched out her snout and put her nose against his. A tear streamed down his face, "Thanks Poppy."

*****

Jack McLeod casually walked down the sidewalk of Rainbow City, Alabama. A cool smile was spread out on his face Ever since arriving in America from Ireland, he had had a strange since of confidence, and he needed it.

"Where are you, lass?" His intructions were a surprise to him. He was usually chosen for harder missions, not hunting a child. His targets were usually a bit more...damaging.

Not that he was ever hurt. He was barely even touched when it came to physical contact. He was swift, strong, and experienced. Not to mention, the strongest of his kind.

Of course, all of his brethen wouldn't admit it, but they knew it was true. After an example was made of James, no one would _dare _deny it again. Pity, James was also pretty strong.

"Excuse me, sir," Jack looked behind him at a girl about twelve, "Your shoe is beginning to explode."

There we go. The signal. Jack stared into her black eyes. "Come with me."

*****

Walking to the fountain in the middle of her village, Calina ran her plan over in her mind. No one would recognize her, with her snow-white hair, but what she was doing was dangerous. Of course, her hair had not always been white. In fact, it used to be a deep brown, but her newfound power had changed that.

Sitting on the half-frozen side of the fountain, she waited for her escort to come. _Where is Kaushal? _Calina looked around for the Indian man who found her. Kaushal was one like her. He was the one who warned her of her power, and was going to escort her to where she and her family would be safe.

Calina paused her traveling eyes. Across the cobblestone street, a man was staring back at her. Tall and limber, he easily stood a head taller than most people in the village plaza. His tan skin marked him an American, though he dressed like any other Russian. His large, black eyes showed open contempt for her, like he was trying to intimidate her. Well it was working.

A skinny hand tapped Calina on the shoulder. She jumped as if she was suddenly brought back into reality. A short man with light gray hair stood over her. Kaushal. His large gray eyes showed compassion, yet also concern.

"Kaushal, there you a--" Kaushal cut her off.

"We must go, there is a great evil present." Calina tensed. Looking back, she saw that the man was gone. Kaushal grabbed her hand and walked towards the gate leading out of the village. A voice popped into Calina's head.

_Be careful, Calina. _It was Kaushal. _You are in great danger. They have sensed you. Be very quiet and don't say a word. When I count to three, start running. _Calina very nearly started running when the voice sounded in her head. Calina looked over her shoulder, the man was still gone.

_1..._

A shadow stepped out from behind a building. The man.

_2..._

The man stepped out and started following, his black eyes glistening. He raised his hand towards her.

_3! _Calina broke out in a run. She easily outdistanced the short Kaushal. Behind her, the man released a ball of black fire. Gasps broke out from the crowd as the ball missed and hit a small shanty, making it explode upon impact. People ran around like ants.

"Calina, keep going! I'll hold them off! Just run outside the gate!" Kaushal stopped running and turned to face the man. Calina stopped running, and turned towards Kaushal.

"No! I'll help you!" Tears rushed down Calina's face

"You can't even control your own powers Calina! All you'll do is kill yourself! Go!" Calina ripped her eyes off of her mentor. Her friend. Running back towards the gate, she noticed the snow around her starting to melt. Her powers. Behind her, something exploded.

She made it to the gate and looked behind her. Kaushal was laying down in a heap. He was still breathing, but he was badly injured. Tears were falling from her face in streams. The man started walking towards her. Before running out of the gate, she jerked her arm as if throwing something at the man. A torrent of water hit the man, knocking him out. When he regained conciousness, Calina was gone.

*****

Calina kept running until her feet were sore. Deep in the Russian woods, she was far from home. Calina screamed, she hit a root and fell to the ground. Pain emenated from her ankle. It was sprained. Calina sniffled. _I'm going to die._

She lost track of how long she cried. It must have been an hour. Just then, a crunching sound sounded from a way off. Something was coming towards her. Calina scrambled up against a tree.

The sound came closer. Calina started breathing heavily. She was scared out of her wits. Shadows came closer in the night forest. Tall shadows. Human shadows. The man. Calina grabbed a nearby stick.

"St-Stay back!" It was a struggle to talk. The man came closer. Another shadow was beside him. He had a friend this time. More shadows appeared. A lot of friends.

The shadows came into view. Calina screamed and closed her eyes, flailing the stick in front of her. Someone grabbed the stick out of her hands. Another put her hand against her shoulder.

"Just kill me now, make it quick!" Calina was sobbing like a five-year-old refused a toy.

"Didn't Kaushal tell you?" Calina opened her eyes. A smiling woman with gray eyes was staring back at her. Other gray eyed people surrounded her. "We're here to help."


	3. Confusion and Epifanies

_Confusion and Epifanies_

Owen paced in his entertainment room. Poppy started purring on the couch. "Poppy, what do you think I should do. Owen stopped pacing. Poppy started grooming herself. Owen cocked his head. "So basically what you're saying, is that I should go, but I should also look pretty?" Poppy kept on licking her paw.

"Oh what am I saying! This guy could kill me! But what if he's telling the truth? Crap! This is confusing!" Owen slammed his fists on the couch. Poppy jumped up. "Sorry, Poppy"

Thoughts raced through Owen's mind. _Should I go, or should I not? GAH!! This is going to kill me!_ Owen's eyes flashed purple. Poppy settled down again on the couch, resuming her bath. Owen watched her licking herself. "I wish I were a cat like you, Poppy. Then this wouldn't be happening." Poppy looked up and stared at him, her tail flicking back and forth. _Geez, what's her problem. _Owen's head started to hurt. Owen looked over to a digital clock on the side of the wall. 7:13. _I've got a while. Might as well research this _Greyy _Society thing._

Owen sat back down on the couch and grabbed Lappy. Going back to Gaia, Owen looked back at the guild page. It had changed. Minutely so, yet changed nonetheless. The eyes remained there, yet below them read "In the words of Douglas Adams, 'Don't Panic'". Owen's eyes widened. _How did they do that so fast? How did they know what's happening to me? This is getting progressively weirder._ The eyes seemed different also. They seemed more...prominent. Owen stared into them. It was as if he couldn't be released from their gaze. The room around him swirled and faded. Owen tried to break away, but couldn't. The room started transforming into something...different. Owen tried desperately to get away, but the old room had changed to an outside scene. The eyes released him, and Owen was able to look around him.

A dark, reddish sky was above him. Everywhere, buildings were burning, and people ran screaming. The city looked oddly familiar. A boy laid limp and unmoving on the street before him. His varsity jacket gave him away. It was William. People with dark colored eyes ran before him, spewing dark fire from their hands, aiming for the people around them. Owen looked back to where Lappy was. Lappy was gone, but the eyes remained, still changing colors as they floated across from Owen's face. A dark eyed woman noticed Owen from where she was standing. Dark fire spewed from her open mouth, like a dragon breathing fire. Owen ran out of the way as the fire reached where he was.

The woman growled in annoyance. She raised her hands and pitch black fire came towards Owen. Owen cowed in fear. _I'm gonna die!!!_ Then something seemed to click in Owen's head. He opened his eyes, which were red with anger. He stood up and simply raised his hands. The fire reached him, but instead of burning him, it simply stopped before them. Owen flicked his fingers towards the woman, and the captured dark flames flew towards her. The woman's black eyes widened in disbelief as the flames hit her. She flew backwards and hit a wall. She sagged limply to the ground.

Owen suddenly realized what he did, and his eyes flashed yellow. _I just killed a woman!_ Owen ran to where the lady was lying on the ground. Owen bent down to check if she was breathing. It was hard to see in the gloom, but her stomach rose and fell, meaning she was still alive and breathing. Owen's eyes turned back to a bluish-green. Relief. "Thank you Lord!"

Owen turned back to where he was standing a moment ago. The eyes still floated in their original position. Owen looked upwards to the top of a church. _His church. This was Gadsden. _A man who looked in his twenties was standing on top of Rainbow Presbyterian Church, laughing maniacally. A woman stood beside him, her long, vivid maroon hair flowing in the wind. Owen's eyes turned yellow. He started running towards the eyes. He quickly started slowing, realizing how tired he was. _Wow, what did that fire thing take out of me? How did I do that anyways?! _Owen fell to the ground, crawling the rest of the way. The woman on the church noticed him. She tapped the laughing man on the shoulder and said something to him. He stopped laughing, and listened to her, then they both turned and stared at Owen, who was crawling closer to the eyes. The man raised his hands, and fire began swirling around them. Owen looked up at him, and began crawling faster.

Words began to echo in his head. _In the word's of Douglas Adams, "Dont' Panic". _Owen paused. _Don't Panic. _Owen stopped crawling altogether. He looked up at the man who made as if to throw the fire at him. "Don't Panic." Owen said. He closed his eyes. He mustered enough strength to stand up and raise his arms beside him. He felt the intense heat get closer and closer. He braced himself for the impact. But it never came. Owen opened his eyes, and saw the electric blue eyed woman in front of him. She had a cat's ears and tail, like someone out of a manga. She was holding the fire back.

"Nice job! You took our advice!" She threw the fire back at the man. "Now go and stare into the eyes! They'll take you back!" Owen nodded. The fear he felt inspired an adrenaline rush, and Owen ran the way back to the eyes. He stared into them like before, and the world around him swirled. It spinned until it disappeared, then Owen was back in his entertainment room, sweating and exhausted. Owen laid back on the arm of the couch. "Poppy, what just happened?" Poppy just sat there and stared at him.

Owen went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He gasped. In his long black hair, there was now a white streak in front. Sweat was beaded on his forehead and lip. He looked back into the entertainment room, and looked at the clock. 10:47.

Owen jumped back into gear. It was almost noon. He had to get ready for his rendezvous.

*****

Jack led the girl into an alleyway. "You can change back now, Lex." The girl walked behind a jutting piece of wall. A white glow came from behind it. Then, a woman in her twenties walked out, a hooded coat covering her eyes and hair. Alexis Schwinn had always been thought of as weird and dark. Raised in a rich neighborhood, she was very spoiled, but hardened from years of ridicule. Being goth isn't that appealing where she was raised.

"Hullo, Jack. How've you been? I see you haven't been killed yet, so I'm guessing you've been better than usual." Her slight smile revealed pointed canine teeth.

Jack smiled sarcastically. I see you're still the same. What happened to that Les guy from Australia you kept hangin' 'round with, hmm lassie?"

Lex's smile dropped. "I only liked him for his accent. He bored me, so I dropped him. I left him with a little gift, though. He always did like snakes. I told him it wasn't venomous. Whoopsy! It waas. I wonder how he's doing now..." Her voice faded off, and an evil smile spread across her face.

Jack's smile remained. "I knew it would never last. So have you found the little tyke that's been causin' me so much trouble?"

"Les was good for one thing. He blended in well with the public. Not to mention, he was a wanted criminal back down un-dah. He didn't care I was the evil person I was, so he gladly did anything I wanted him to do. He went to a few schools down in this hick-state, saying he wanted to tour the school for his son. After a few, we found him." Lex handed Jack a folder. "We also swiped his record. Complete with pictures. Now, have you upheld your end of the bargain? I would hate for you to end up like Les." Lex stuck her tongue out a bit, her sharp canine pointing into it.

Jack reached down into his pocket. He held out a ring to Lex. "Your childhood _friend_ sends her regards." Lex grabbed the ring. She smiled. "I told her not to make fun of me. Now she can't..." A slight giggle sounded from her.

Jack smiled. "Remind me not to do that." The two of them laughed evilly.

*****

Calina followed the blue-eyed people through the forest. Most of them resembled animals. A few had tails and furry ears, and most had sharp teeth, like a dog or cat's teeth. Calina's eyes were mixed between yellow and orange, fear and comfort. Calina wasn't exactly sure which one to feel. The woman was up at front, along with Calina, and a man who rather looked like a wolf.

"Thank you for saving me. I am most thankful." Calina tried to make conversation. For a moment, the orange overtook the yelow. The woman kept walking, but looked over her shoulder at Calina. "Good, you speak fluent english. I'm from New York, and sadly I do not know much Russian. Mikhel here is my translator. My name is Elisabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you." Elisabeth gave Calina a warm smile.

"My name is Calina. I very much appreciate you helping me." Calina returned the smile. "Could you tell me where we are going?"

"You'll see. All you need to know is that you'll be safe. Are you curious to knowwhat we are? I can sense you are." Calina's eyes flashed yellow and light-green as Elisabeth said that. "I'll explain. We are hybrids of vampires. _Vampiris Felinus _and _Vampiris Lupis_, which is Vampire Cat and Vampire Wolf. Somewhere along the vampire's genetic line, we came into play. A vampire child wanted to see what would happen when he bit a cat. The cat became a human, but retained catlike qualities, like a cat's ears, it's tail, catlike reflexes, catlike senses, and they also could change into cats at will, like Dracula could change into a bat. The way to tell if they are made from cats or humans is that cats that are bitten keep their ears and tail in human form, and humans that are bitten by Cat Vampires do not have tails or ears. You see, I was made from a human. Catpires, as they're commonly called, could be made by a vampire biting a cat, or a catpire biting a human, as well as being born a catpire, by catpire parents. All of this is the same for Lupires, or Wolf Vampire. Oh, and we don't rely on blood for sustenance. In fact, I'm a vegetarian." By the time Elisabeth finished, Calina's head was reeling. "I think I understand. So are you a catpire or a lupire?"

"Catpire."

"What about Mikhel?

"Lupire."

"How long do catpires and lupires live?"

"We're immortal."

Calina's eyes boggled. "So how old are you?"

"Let's see..." Elisabeth began counting on her fingers. "A.D. 2009 minus A.D. 1374...hrm...635 years old! Pretty young, huh."

Calina's eyes were brown, disbelief. "I thought you were from New York!"

"Well, you see, ever since the city was made, I've lived there. It's also my favorite place to live. Have you ever been? It's amazing. Broadway is simply magical!"

Calina stared oddly at the catpire. _She is very...optimistic?_ "So...how old is Mikhel?"

"1,374." The lupire said coldly. Elisabeth laughed. "Hey, that's when I was born! Haha!!" Mikhel rolled his eyes. Calina's eyes glowed brown and purple. Confusion.

Elisabeth stopped laughing and asked Calina a question. "So how old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Really? That's REALLY young. You know, Greyy's are immortal too."

Calina was more confused. "Greyy?"

"Yeah, that's what you are! You know, born regularly, except for your gray eyes that change colors correspondingly with your emotions, then when you hit your teenage years, your hair begins turning white, and your powers come out. Kaushal didn't tell you much!"

Calina began to get a headache. "That explains a lot." _She is a very odd woman. _

_Yes she is,_ a voice answered. Calina jolted her yellow streaked eyes up. Mikhel drew her attention by winking at her. _We can use telepathy also._ Calina's eyes returned to their original color. "So are we almost there, Elisabeth?"

"Almost." Elisabeth had a goofy smile on her face. Calina couldn't help but think she had stumbled into more than she could handle.

As the party of vampires progressed, good spirits rose. Calina stayed up front most of the time, but sometimes she drifted to the back with the other ten party members. Demi, a lupire around 500 years old, and Ana, a catpire around 350, had the most in common with Calina. Both were considered very young by immortal standards, so they acted around Calina's age. Ana was telling a humorous story about Mikhel getting knocked out of a tree by a band of squirells.

"...So while he was climbing the tree, he disturbed their nest, and about five of them followed him up to a limb. Mikhel walked over to an oddly colored bird, and the squirells kept climbing to a branch above him. As he progressed along the branch, the little squirells followed from above, and as he got close to the bird, the squirells jumped on him, and he lost his balance! You should have seen his face on the way down! It looked like he had seen a ghost in his underwear!" -all three girls were laughing their heads off by now- "When he hit the snow below, he was fine, but we didn't know that, so we ran over there and asked what happened, me, Rez (a lupire in her 300's), and Anthony (Mikhel's thousand year old brother), and when he said he had been pushed off of a tree by a few squirells, he was as red as the blood running down his nose!" Calina and the two girls laughed histerically. Mikhel, a few feet ahead, was slumped over, with his ears a bright red. Rez, who was a few yards behind, came over laughing, her tail wagging like a happy dog.

"Oh, Demi, you should have been there!" she said quite loudly. Rez was a pretty brown haired pure lupire, which is very rare since it's quite hard to bite a wolf. She wore a khaki pants, a black shirt that was moderately tight, and her hair up in a ponytail. Her brown furred wolf ears pointed out from the sides of her head, and one was notched, as if part of it had been bit off. But the notch was quite small. Calina introduced herself to Rez as they finally regained sanity.

"The name's Rez. Nice to meet you!" Rez smiled a wolf's smile, as if she was smiling at someone she knew never stood a chance against her. Calina returned the smile with one as if she were smiling at someone she knew she never stood a chance against. It made her feel odd.

Up ahead Elisabeth called Calina. Calina ran up to the front, telling the other girls she'd be right back, and feeling relieved she didn't have to stand up next to Rez again. Elisabeth pointed out in th distance. "Welcome to paradise." 20 pages


	4. All's Fair in Love and War

_"All's Fair in Love and War"_

Owen quickly slipped on his signature black hoodie and toboggan. The cold of Winter was happily tolerated by Owen, yet he felt awkward without them.

"Okay Poppy, I can do this. Am I forgetting anything that you can think of?" Poppy just simply walked into Owen's room. Owen followed her, although Poppy was a cat, she was smart. Poppy jumped onto Owen's giant bookshelf, crammed with mainly fantasies and classics, and sat beside the card that Frederick gave Owen that first day. "Good call, Poppy."

Owen rode his bike over to the school, which was just five minutes away. His eyes were tinged yellow, but part of that was because he didn't want his mom to find out what he was doing. Shelly Marshall was very protective of her oldest son. They kept a very close relationship, and resembled twins, both in size and appearance. Owen hated lying to his mother, but he knew it was necessary in this situation. Luckily he was able to hide his white streak in his toboggan.

Owen pedaled his bike as fast as he could, eager to find out what was going on. _What if I'm going to my death? What if I'm going to be kidnapped? This could all be a trap. _Owen was sweating, but not from pedaling or his dark clothes. The cold wind bit at Owen's face, tickling his nose. He reached around and pulled his hood over his head, but the wind pushed it off again. The wind started howling around Owen.

Owen looked around and saw a flag in someone's front yard. It wasn't moving. Owen's yellow eyes widened. _What the crap? _Owen pedaled faster. The school came into view, and Owen felt the wind start waning. His eyes started losing it's yellow, and gained some light-green. Owen pedaled the rest of the way there, and put his bike on the bike rack. _Right. He'll probably be at the auditorium._ Owen ran towards the huge auditorium near the back of the school. As he turned a corner, a few unwelcome guests made their appearance.

"Well looky here." William smiled a narrow-eyed smile and looked back at his motley band of stocky football players. "Glad you decided to show up. I bet you thought that nine in the afternoon thing was pretty smart." Owen's eyes turned red. _Dangit._

"Well, let's get to that fight then, Marshall. You promised me a fight, and I hate to be dissapointed." Owen rolled his eyes. He knew he could take William alone, but it looked as if his friends wanted to join in, their grubby fists slamming into their open palms. "Listen, Will. I don't have time for this. I have to be somewhere."

William's smiled, "Oh, well I'd hate to make you late. Well here, we'll make this quick. C'mon gu--" Owen's foot left William's face as the quarterback stumbled backwards. He rubbed his jaw, as blood trickled down from his lips. Owen went back into a resting stance, his face remaining unemotional. William growled,"GET HIM!!"

The other football players moved in on Owen, their faces grim. William stayed in the back, scared his "perfect" face would get hurt again. Owen rolled his red eyes again. "C'mon then, I'm not scared."

One of the smaller players ran forward, his fist ready to punch the lights out of Owen. Owen simply kicked him in the stomach, and the pudgy player fell, holding his bruised stomach and gasping for air. William frowned. Owen smiled. Some of the players growled. The remaining five players rushed Owen all at once. Owen repeated a kick to the stomach, and a middle sized player fell. The other players came forward then and two grabbed Owen's arms.

Owen's eyes flashed blue. He thought this would happen. Owen, being much shorter than the two tall players, began to swing back and forth, and grabbed the two players arms. Unconciously, the two players let go of Owen, since he hit a nerve on their arms. Performing a full backflip and holding on to the players arms with his killer grip, Owen made the two players screamed as their arms came out of socket, and Owen just simply let go and fell a few inches to the ground. The two players ran off, howling and holding their dislocated arms with their good arms. Owen grinned. "All's fair in love and war. And this so happens to be war."

William gaped in horror. The small player ran off, holding his stomach. _Three down, four to go._ William growled and charged, the other three behind him. Owen eyes flashed yellow, and he began running away. The four players ran after him, smiling since they were used to tackling people. Owen looked back and saw them advancing. His eyes turned yellow. He felt the wind get faster beside him. _Oh no._ Owen turned and ran into the courtyard. The others followed him.

Owen looked around him. He was backed into a corner. The players grinned devilishly. Will laughed. "No where to run. Look's like you're trapped. Carter! David! Let's see how he likes his arms twisted." The two lugs Carter and David, who looked especially stupid, advanced slowly and laughed evilly. Owen flinched. The air around him then started getting very warm. The wind picked up and began blowing Owen's hair around. Then he began to get a familiar feeling.

The wind got faster. The bullies still advanced. Owen began to realize what was happening.

The air got warmer. The bullies began to sense something out of the ordinary. Owen smiled.

The wind began to blow harder, as if a a tornado had began around all four of the players. The bullies stopped and and stared at Owen. William looked as if he had seen a ghost. Owen simply flashed a triumphant show of teeth, then raised his hands. Small jets of fire flew from his hands, and we're picked up in the small tornado around the players. "No William, looks like _you're_ trapped." William screamed.

Owen then closed his open hands, and everything stopped. The players were thrown around the courtyard. Owen went over to William. "What....a-ar...." William's head dropped. Owen frowned. _What did I do?_ Owen's eyes went to yellow. He checked for a pulse. A minute beating came from inside William. He was alive, just singed and beat up. Owen went over and checked on the others. All were the same. Owen's eyes went light-blue with relief. _How'd I do that anyways? Much more, how did I stop it? _Owen began his walk to the auditorium again. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed 911. _Have to make sure they're safe. I couldn't live this down. _Owen started pacing back and forth. The receiver picked up, and Owen hurriedly told her that he found them here while he was riding his bike. The lady asked him a few morequestions, then told him the police and ambulances were on the way.

Owen closed his phone after the conversation ended, then turned back to check if any of them had come to yet. Instead, he found Frederick.

Owen followed Frederick down a street near the school. Sirens wailed in the distance. The police had come. Owen's mind was racing, looking for a question to break the silence.

"I'm glad you came. I'm glad I came before you killed anyone. Your powers are revealing themselves." Owen stopped, "What do you mean you came before I killed someone?"

Frederick smiled, "I hid in the shadows, and used a bit of air as a cushion to make sure the ruffians didn't break their necks when they hit the ground. That was a powerful combination you used. I can tell this wasn't your first time using the power though. I'm guessing you accepted the guild request." Frederick pointed to the white streak, which had grown to become three large streaks now. Owen pulled his toboggan down a bit so he could see his hair in front of his eyes. He gasped when he saw the change.

Frederick laughed. "A bit stunned, then? Don't worry, it'll all be white soon. That's when you're ready." Owen gave Frederick a weird look. A sort of look he would give to someone who utterly stupefied him. "Ready for what? What the crap is going on anyways? I'm so confused!"

"Yes. You are. Now let me give you a brief lecture on who you, we, are. And, sorry, but you do not get a choice, you have to accept it. Your life is about to change drastically."


End file.
